Toadface Has A Boyfriend
by K8Monster
Summary: Toadface once had a boyfriend. What happened?


"Dolores, today is your first day of school. You are leaving to live in Hogwarts. What are your rules?"

"Do not associate with mudbloods. Only talk to purebloods. Do not touch a broomstick."

"And half-breeds?"

"Are completely out of the question."

"Good girl, Dolores." Dolores Umbridge's mother stood over her daughter, she was dressed all in pink and while she was quite the beauty, her daughter paled in comparison. While Jane Umbride was a tall thin woman who had the face of an angel her daughter was short, slightly dumpy and had the face of a toad. She was training her daughter to have a heart of dark and cruel as she was, even if her daughter was no beauty she would only marry a pureblood. It was the only thing befitting an Umbridge.

Dolores looked up at her mother in awe, she knew people whispered about her saying she didn't compare and what a shame and a disappointment she was to her mother but she hoped that she would look like her mother one day. She would stand tall and win the heart of a pureblood who would steal hers away. Everything was going to be perfect.

She stepped on the train and began looking for someone to sit with. She would walk up to compartments and knock on the door. Her first question even before saying hello was 'bloodstatus?', if they weren't a pureblood she would not sit with them. It was the rules. Eventually she came upon a compartment filled with Gryffindors.

"Bloodstatus?"

"We are all purebloods but if you needed to know that before you could sit with us we don't want you to sit with us, you can go find my brother though," answered a boy with shaggy hair and a mischievous grin.

"Who is your brother, bloodtraitor?"

"Regulus Black, pureblood extraordinaire. I doubt you are his type though, I know there is a muggle story about some girl kissing a frog but I don't know one about a boy kissing one!"

She slammed the compartment door closed and stormed off in search of this Regulus Black. She had heard of the Blacks, one a disgrace-she assumed that was the one she met- and the other was the perfect pureblood, exactly the kind of person her mother would want her to associate with. She hoped that she would find him soon and he would let her sit with him. She did need to find a place on the train and she didn't want to sit alone, she was alone too much.

She asked around and some very kind Slytherins told her what compartment he would be in. She was glad her mother had insisted the arrive early or the train would already be moving. She finally found the compartment that Regulus was supposedly in and knocked on the door.  
The door opened and as usual the first words out of her mouth were, "Bloodstatus?"

"Finally someone who understands. Purebloods like us can't sit with just anyone, imagine if they were a Mudblood!"

Dolores was thrilled! The children in the compartment, a collection of both boys and girls and presumable all pureblood, were people she could sit with! And it sounded like they wanted to sit with her!  
"Does that mean I can sit with you?"

"You might not be the prettiest witch on the wizard card but we can't let one of our own sit with Mudbloods, my brother is doing enough of that for everyone. You can sit here next to me."

She sat down taking off her pink cardigan her mother had picked out and placing it on her lap. She extended her hand to the boy who was obviously the leader here and said, "You must be Regulus then. I believe I had the pleasure of meeting your brother already. In fact he was the one who directed me to this compartment."

"Well then, it looks like Sirius finally did something right. What is your name?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

"Well, Umbridge, hope to see you in Slytherin."

She didn't talk to Regulus much the rest of the trip but she got to know some of the others in the compartment. When she finally got to Hogwarts she was in her plain Hogwarts robes with her cardigan on underneath. She was one of the very last to be sorted and the last of her compartment. Professor McGonagall sat it on top of her head and it started to whisper in her ear.  
"You can't be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. You just aren't cut out for that. You might belong in Ravenclaw but not with the people there. There isonly one place for you, you will meet the people you want to meet there."

Then it shouted out her house as she let out a sigh of relief. The Slytherin table stood up giving her a round of applause, even Regulus was acknowledging her again. He motioned for her to come sit next to him.

"Sorry about earlier on the train, I can't be seen having friends in other houses so I couldn't risk it. We should hang out some time, a couple other Slytherins and I were thinking about starting a Voldemort support group, I mean really he isn't doing anything wrong he just wants us purebloods to be where we belong and the mudbloods where they belong. My mother loved the idea."

"It sounds great! I love the idea!" Dolores studied the young boy with a smile. He was really quite attractive, he had the seekers build and had these eyes, they were dark and powerful. He was everything her mother wanted for her.

"I'll let you know when we get the details tog..."

Suddenly Regulus was interrupted by a shout from across the hall,  
"Hey! Everyone! Look! Toadface had a boyfriend! HEY! TOADFACE! HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY HIM?"

Regulus leaned over to reassure her that she was a pureblood who understood what that meant and wasn't a bloodtraitor, that automatically made her better then his brother but she was gone. She was already running across the great hall-ignoring all the rules about being a lady her mother had tried to instill in her- before she left she aimed a curse she had learned from one of her father's books. It caused boils to erupt on his face. Before anyone could even react to help Sirius or stop Dolores she was gone.

Regulus ended up behind her when she realized she didn't know the password to the common room, or even where the common room was. He told her that he would show his brother eventually to get back at him for this, and her face was endearing.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship and maybe a little bit more. Dolores and Sirius ended up in detention together and to get her back her trapped her in the forbidden forest with the help of a fifth year who cast a shield charm. A centaur tried to help her but she insulted it and so she ended up trapped in the forest all night. Only Regulus had realized she was gone.

Finally came their seventh year, Sirius was gone and people mostly just left Dolores alone. That was until the big news. Regulus had had his father write to Mr. Umbridge with permission to propose to Dolores. He was finally going to show Sirius for that first day. He would show him by marrying her.

* * *

"Dolores?"

"Yes, Mother? Is there more wedding news?" Dolores was happier than she had been in a long time, she was finally pleasing her mother and she was marrying her best friend.

"In a way, yes. There was an accident. Regulus, he...he was killed. Dumbledore's army they killed him. I'm sorry, Dolores."

"Dumbledore's...Dumbledore's Army? They...they killed him? Why would they do that? He never killed anyone! He was just fighting for pureblood rights! They will pay for this. I will never let this go. Dumbledore's Army will pay.


End file.
